For The Love Of Family
by NovaJem
Summary: How far would you go for family? Would you let your employer in on a secret that could ruin you? Most people wouldn't. Desdemona has. Was it a mistake, or did she make the right choice?
1. For The Love Of Family

I wasn't a stranger to the twisted scripting of WWE. Using a talents real life tragedy to generate revenue was always what was "best for business". I had known it was only a matter of time before they tried it on me. Especially since they hadn't tried to force the face of the company to let them capitalize on it. Why go after the established brother when you had someone even better? The devistated widow.

Hi,

that is where I come in. My name is Desdemona Ashford. My ring name...Aulelei Mala. English translation...Beautiful Disaster. The name suits me. Especially with my current faction. I'm part of the most dominant force in the company. I may be a chic, but make no mistake, I can more than hold my own against any foe. Just ask my brothers. The Architect...A man who has no idea how to construct a way to contain me. The Lunatic...A man who has few fears, you can bet I'm one of them. Last, but in no way least...The Big Dog... A man who knows first hand my bark is just as deadly as my bite.

If you have stuck with me this long and are still interested...I invite you to follow me on my present journey.


	2. Chapter 1: 1 Year Later

April 17, 2018

Smackdown Live

It has been one year today.

Actually, I'm surprised Creative gave me even a year.

Still, I knew what was coming as I walked into Stephanie's office to see my boys already seated on the couch. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. All three had their fists clenched so tight their knuckles were barely being contained by their skin. I knew better than to give Steph a chance to speak...So, I said what I needed to say as I turned on my eight inch stilettos and made my way back out the door. "This isn't going to happen. Fine me. Suspend me. Strip me of the title. Hell, fire me if you want but for the first time ever...No, Stephanie, business can suck my pasty white ass."

I hear the boys chorus behind me as they walked out as well. "You heard the lady."

"But know, if you fire her, you forfeit all of us." Leave it to the Lunatic to risk their career for me, but that's what made them my boys. No one in this company could keep those three on a leash but me. I was the only reason ninety percent of the main roster was still standing. Not that I didn't let the Hounds have their fun from time to time. I wasn't cruel enough to keep them caged, and I had let them lose on my fair share of enemies. After all, what was the fun of having control of the meanest dogs in the yard if you didn't put them to use from time to time?

If we were anything, we were fiercely loyal. We never bit the hand that fed us. Well, not until tonight. I had managed to keep the burning tears at bay all day, but now they were fighting hard to escape. "How did you know what she was going to say?" Romans brow raised as we entered our dressing room.

"It's been exactly one year, Kee." Pulling my fingers through my long blonde hair, I sighed as I plopped on the sofa. "They're not gonna ask the ruler of the Roman Empire to stoop so low as to exploit a real life tragedy, but the widow...oh, the widow would be the perfect target. The McMahons know how much I've struggled with his loss. So, they feed me some bull about honoring his memory thinking I'd be grateful. Think I'd feel obligated to go along with whatever twisted story they wanted to sell." I could hear the Samoan suck his teeth as my words sunk in. Dean cursed, while Seth kicked the bench in front of our lockers.

The best part of being in the Shield was if someone was coming for one of us, they got all of us. I let my head fall into my hands as Architect, Lunatic, Superman and Mala all posted themselves at my feet. A wet, rough tongue swept my cheek as I finally let the salt and saline break the barrier. I could tell without looking up that it was Superman. I'm sure plenty of you are wondering why a grown man would be licking my cheek...I probably should have mentioned that the four bodies at my feet belonged to my four very large Bull Mastiff dogs. They sort of served as the Shield mascots, in all truth, they were as good as my children. "I can't believe the nerve of that bitch!" Seth pounded his fist into a locker door causing a low growl from Mala.

"Go to him, girl." My voice was saturated with sadness. "Does it really surprise you that much? I mean, they threatened to take everything from you if you didn't turn on us at one point. Fed you a bunch of empty promises just to put The Authority back on top, knowing they would only every be second best as long as the four of us remained united."

"She's right, Uce." Romans voice was low, calculating. "They knew there was no way I would agree. I just never imagined them approaching you. In so many ways it is actually worse that they even entertained you as a possible idea."

I shook my head as I watched Seth run his hand over Mala's head. "You were his blood, I was only a piece of p-paper." The full force of my heartache caused me to stumble over the last word, which only caused Dean to produce a new string of profanities as Lunatic made his way over to his namesake.

"Desdemona Leilani Ashford-Anoa'i." My name came out as a hiss from the powerhouse. "You were and are still family. You were before that so called piece of paper made it official." I could feel the veins bulging from the arm that encircled my shoulders. Roman was all muscle, but he still managed to be as soft as a memory foam mattress. Once you had been pulled into one of his world famous hugs it was like his side remembered your shape and molded perfectly every time you found yourself there. I had only found the comfort and protection I felt at this moment with three other men. Two now knelt in front of me...the third was the man I would sell my soul to the devil himself to get back. Mathew Tapunu'u Anoa'i. Older brother of the one and only Big Dog, Leati Joseph Anoa'i. (pronounced Lea-Key An-No-I).

A faint smile formed on my lips just as my phone began to ring. Glancing at the screen a confused expression masked my features. Romans eye brow imitated his cousin Dwayne's perfectly. I shrug my shoulder as I slide the green circle over, answering the call.

Me: Galina, I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Is something wrong?

Galina: You need to listen to what Stephanie and creative have to say.

Me: Not you too, Galina.

Galina: Just listen to her. I promise, it's not what you think. They're not trying to exploit Matts death. Please, for me. For your niece and nephews. Demi...please for Joe.

I let out a loud huff, squeezing the bridge of my noise to relive the quickly forming headache.

Galina: Demi..are you still there?

Me: Start talking, Gee. What exactly do they want?

Galina: I don't have all the details. Just a basic outline. I got a call a few days ago from Steph. She had an idea she wanted to run by me. At first I was against it, as any wife would be. Still, they threatened Joe's job if I didn't find an acceptable alternative. At first they wanted to put him in a storyline that had him turn on the Shield. We both know he has never been the one to stab you guys in the back. He'd rather quit the company. I decided a romantic storyline would be a better angel. It isn't far fetched in the industry to find out your spouce has had an indiscretion or two. It is an angel we can all live with. I mean, I know things about you and Joe that no one else, not even your Shield brothers know.

Me: So that's all. Nothing to do with Matt at all. Just some quasi generic storyline? Have you spoken to the babies about things they may see on the show. Things that we have tried to shelter them from. Especially Joellybean?

Galina: I have. Jojo is all ready the story's number one fan. I would never ask you to do anything that would put you or my husband in a negative light. I am actually going to be part of this one as well.

Me: Are you sure you and the kids are okay with it?

An excited 'yes!' was all the answer I needed.

I ended the call before she could say anything else. "Leash up the dogs boys. We're going to the ring."

"You know we can't do that unscripted." Roman protested.

"Kee, she called your wife for fuck sake." Tossing my hair into a messy ponytail, I took the four leashes I was being handed by the other two hounds. "She threw the rules out the damn window as far as I'm concerned." I swung the door open and let my babies lead me to Gorilla. Tony hit our music as soon as he saw me and all seven of my dogs chomping at the bit.

Sierra

Hotel

India

Echo

Lima

Delta

SHIELD!

We made our way down to the ring to our normal overly loud pop. Stepping over the ropes, Dean requested a mic from Renee as Roman and Seth sat on the second rope to allow me and the dogs to enter. Accepting the mic, I wasted no time calling out the source of my new found rage.

"Authority..." My voice was filled with a deadly venom. "I'm giving you till the count of five to get your asses out here. At six, I'm releasing all seven of my dogs to tear this whole arena apart!"


	3. Chapter 2: Best For Family

Ticking off the count on my fingers, I only got to three as I expected. The Authorities music hit and the goon squad filed through the curtain. Only two held mics. Another thing I had known would happen. Hunter raised his mic to his lips but was cut off before he could speak.

"You seem to be under the impression that we care what you have to say." Seth began.

"We don't." Dean curled his lip in his usual grin that hinted he was quickly becoming unstable. His pacing the ring visabliy showing his rage.

"The only requirement of you is for each one of you to listen to what Aulelei has to say." Roman finished as he let his hand rest atop Superman's head.

"I'm going to hand these leashes to the boys. Step out of this ring and listen to what you have to say back stage. The hounds, all seven of them, are going to stay in the ring." Stephanie interrupted me, as if I was giving her an option instead of a demand.

"That isn't neces..." Holding my finger to my lips to indicate this wasn't a discussion...I continued.

"You chose this. You put business before your talent. This is the price you pay for caring more about money than anything else. As I was saying. I'll listen to your proposal. However, should I not like what I hear The Shield walks out of this arena free agents. Think about that. I can bet that at least half this crowd walks out with us. Would that really be what's best for business?" A twisted grin formed on my lips as I handed over the leashes to each of the boys, keeping Mala with me. I gave my boys a wink as they sat on the ropes to let me and my girl exit and walk up the ramp. I could make out the deep growl coming from Lunatic that was answered just as deeply by Ambrose.

I held my head high as I made my way up the ramp and behind the curtain before turning to hear what the bosses had to say. I wasn't surprised to see my extended family had made their way to Gorilla. The twins, Naomi, Tamina and Nia. They all knew what the day it was and what it meant to me.

"We don't need such a big crowd to discuss something that has nothing to do with any of you." Hunter began only to come face to face with Joshua.

"See, that's the one thing you McMahon's have never understood. Once family, always family." I couldn't help but smile as I was surrounded by support.

"Besides, you lose the Shield, you lose us as well." Nia sneared, folding her arms across her chest. Stephanie gave herself a face palm as the words sunk in. If her idea was rejected they stood to loose nine talents. They couldn't afford to lose one of them, let alone the whole Anoa'i family. It would forever tarnish the WWE as a reputable wrestling company.

"Oh, for Christ sake." Randy let his hand slide down his face in frustration. "Look, babygirl..."

Wagging a finger back and forth I warned the Viper to watch his next words. "See...right there. You mistake me for one of the bitches in the locker room who would melt at you throwing that sentiment in their direction. Difference is...I know a snake when I see one." I redirected my attention back to the princess and COO of the company. "I keep my pets on a short leash, you might want to try doing the same. As I can tell, time is running out."

"You're right, Dez." Stephanie huffed. "The basic idea is to go with a Kayfabe storyline that over the last year, Roman has been your rock. Helped you deal with your loss so it would make sense that your feelings have grown for the Big Dog...In a romantic direction."

"Before you say anything, we have already spoken to Galina. She is fully on board. She understands this company values her husband and the legacy he comes from. She has agreed only because we chose you for the story." Hunter was using his dad voice. Only issue was I wasn't his child.

"The only value Roman holds in this company is how much money he brings in. As soon as that stops or drops so does his worth. As for the storyline being kayfabe, we all know that is bullshit. You know the position Le, Galina and I are in." I took a second to tuck a stray hair behind my ear. "I'll do the story line, under one condition."

"We're listening." Hunter spoke with caution.

"It's time the Authority dropped all their titles...To the men that have been being used to put your stupid little faction over." I could feel the glares but I had Hunter and Stephanie right where I wanted them. They knew what the fans would do and pay to see Roman and I bring our tale to live t.v. Not to mention the countless house shows.

"You are as crazy as Ambrose if you think..." I didn't give Big Show a chance to finish. I looked around at my family with a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry it has come to this guy's. I took a chance. We are nothing more than Dollar signs to these fools. Let's go tell the WWE universe goodbye." I lead the head of the line of Anoa'i family members back out to the waiting crowd. Everyone but Mala and I climbed through the ropes into the ring. I posted up in front of the ring preparing to relinquish my own title before saying goodbye to the only place I knew as home. Slowly raising the mic to my lips, I was stopped just as my mouth opened.

"We accept your terms." Hunter and Stephanie rushed out from behind the curtain. "You have a deal." All that could be heard was a deafening pop from every seat in the house. Someone had finally beat the Authority at their own game. Not just any body, me. The woman they thought they could use. Thought they could manipulate. If Matt had taught me anything it was strategy. I felt the warm arms of a certain Samoan slide around my waist as his breath brushed against my ear.

"What have you done little one?" He questioned only for me to hear.

"We'll discuss it back in the dressing room." I smiled before pecking his cheek to which I was rewarded with another ear splitting pop from the crowd. "I need to call your wife first."

We made our way back to our locker room. All nine of us as well as the four dogs. Dropping Mala's leash I went straight for my phone, finding the number easily before placing the call on speaker and motioning for the

others to keep quiet.

Galina: Demi..

I could hear the stress through the receiver.

Me: I have one question, Gee. Why me? Out of the whole female roster, why the hell me?

I could feel every eye in the room on me as we waited with baited breath for the woman on the other end to reply.

Galina: You are the only one I could trust to be put into a romantic story line with Joe. I knew it would never be anything other than just that, a story.

I could feel the anger rolling off of my brother- in- law in storm tossed waves. I simply held my finger up to signal for him to hold back what was boiling inside him to be said.

Me: I sincerely hope you understand what you did. You put your husband's career on the line in a company that doesn't give a shit about him. Not to mention you put Dean and Seth's career on the line as well. Oh, and I hope you were watching cause the whole Anoa'i family...Our family. They were all ready to follow me to the exit. See, the one thing you never understood about this family is that you come for one of us. You come for all of us. I hope you enjoy bragging to all your bougie friends at your country club about being married to the WWE World Heavyweight Champ. See, while you focused on keeping your social status, I put gold around their waist. That's what a woman who holds her family down does. She pushes her feelings and needs down. She focuses on the needs of everyone else.

I hung up the phone to a silent room. While five of the nine people standing in the room had known what I did, my boys were just finding out.

"You agree to a story line that will forever lable you a homewrecker to give us gold?" Seth was the first to speak. Comprehension finally dawning on their faces, as the Architect's words sank in.

"Like I said. A real woman puts the needs of her family first. My boys needed gold. I did what I had to do to ensure they got what they deserved." I bowed my head as I felt the tears flood my face. "I would go to war for you any day. All of you. It's what family does. "


	4. Chapter 3: Time Away

May 8th, 2017

Smackdown Live

It had been three weeks. Three horrible, lonely weeks. I had managed to get the boys some much needed vacation time but it wasn't without a price. I was forced to give up my belt as punishment for my actions and the contract for the storyline was now signed. I quickly realized I hadn't won at all. Still, as long as the boys were back on top, I would happily give every last drop of my dignity to keep them there.

I heard the commotion in the hall before I could mentally understand what was happening. The hounds were back... And they were rabid. I hurried to the door of our locker room while silently cursing myself, I poked my head out. "Where the hell are Stephanie and Paul?" Jon roared. "They want to see a Lunatic, they got their wish."

"They either give our girl back her belt or we cause a whole new level of damage in this company." Colby seethed as he wraked his hand through his hair.

"I think we can get the whole family together to go to war with the Authority. Nia, Naomi and Tamina can rip through the woman without issue. The twins would love to join us for a change. Hell, I've even spoken to Dwayne. He's down to come back for a while."

My heart couldn't help but swell with pride as I listened to my boys plan their revenge on the company we all once loved. "Have my hounds forgotten me already?"

Three heads swiveled in my direction as I propped myself against the door frame, folding my arms across my chest. I plastered on my best hurt look before being tackled back into the room. Finding myself at the bottom of a rather heavy dog pile, I couldn't help but be the diva I was know to be in the ring. "Are ya trying to squish me? Sending you home was a bad idea, y'all forgot how to train."

"Ouch!" Seth grabbed his chest dramatically. "That wounds me, little one." I couldn't hold back the chuckle as the weight that had been crushing me disappeared, only to be replaced by a pair of arms lifting me to my feet.

"Lucy," Dean placed his hands on his hips, doing his best Dezzy Arnez impression. "you got some splainin ta do."

"There is nothing to explain." I replied, making my way over to a chair. I could feel nine eyes boring through me.

"Fine, let me see your belt then." Roman was the first to move toward me. I couldn't stop my teeth from clenching, my eyes from blurring. Lowering my head my voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. "You know I can't." The crack in my tone betrayed the indestructible image I was known for in the ring. Roman pulled my chin up, forcing me to meet his eyes. His fingers shifted till he was cupping my cheek.

All I saw was compassion in his brown eyes. "When do your sacrifices stop?" His deep tone was filled with sadness. "When do you get to win?" placing my hand a top his, I smiled.

"I will always do what is best for my hounds. Your wins are my wins. That is enough for me. " Just as the powerhouse was about to speak a knock interrupted him. The moment was over and it was time for the head bitch to resurface. "Show time." My smile was small and didn't reach my eyes. Dean groaned audibly as he saw the source of the interruption.

"I stopped by to make sure you had both read the script." Stephanie's sickly sweet voice cooed.

"Yes, we are clear on what is to happen starting tonight." Seth spoke through clenched teeth. Standing from my seat, I placed a calming hand against the Architect's chest. Roman and Dean flanked us, nodding their heads.

"Good, the Shield will be closing the show. Make us believe the story and I promise you will be rewarded well. " Her words garnered her a chorus of scoffs from the men in the room. Disappearing as fast as she appeared, we were once again alone.

I wanted to scream and punch everything in sight, but I couldn't. I refused to let even my boys see how much the company had destroyed me. All that mattered was keeping my boys at the top of the heap, no matter the cost to me. It didn't matter if I became collateral damage, as long as the Hounds were finally getting their justice. Every twinge of pain was welcomed by me.

We had about a half hour till we were up. Dean and Seth were in catering, where they always could be found. That left Roman and I alone in the locker room. I had gotten ready long before I needed to.

Now it was Romans turn. Reaching for his hair tie, I gently wrapped my fingers around his wrist to stop him. I was met with a puzzled expression as I dropped to my knees in front of him. "I know you always wear your hair up when you are not in a match but tonight I don't need the ruler of the Empire. Tonight I need the warrior. The gladiator that makes that ring his Coliseum. " He simply nodded as he let his hand fall.

I lightly brushed my fingers through the familiar brown locks. Roman and Matt had that in common. "You still having the nightmares?" Catching my hand in his, he smiled softly. If anyone else had asked me, I easily could have lied. However, I didn't even try with Leati. He knew me better than any other living person.

"They're not happening as often, but yeah. They're still there." I sighed. "Especially when I'm alone."

"Guess that's the good thing with this storyline. We are required to travel and room together." He let his head fall as he spoke. "I still can't believe you agreed. Lord, was I so mad at Galina for this pile of shit she left us in."

"Don't be to hard on her, Kee. I can understand where she was coming from. She went with the best option for her. She knows I'm not a threat to your marriage." I chuckled bitterly. "She knows the men in your family only really love one woman their entire life. She's got the wedding ring and the living brother. I have memories and a failed fairytale." I shook my head. "I'm not a threat to her. I'm just the broken sister-in-law."

I didn't realize I was crying till Roman swipped a tear from my cheek. The pain I was feeling echoed back at me in his grey eyes. "You still have me, little one. Believe that." He gave a half hearted laugh at the use of his catch phrase, a sound I couldn't help but mimic. He stood, offering me his hand. "Let's get this night over with so we can get out of here."


	5. Chapter 4: Make Believe

Roman lead our way to the ring, Superman trotting duitifully by his side. Mala, as was the norm, sashayed along side me. Her head held high as was mine. Holding the ropes, I quickly slipped between them as the powerhouse held them open. Mala and Superman settled themselves at our feet as we braced ourselves for what was to come next.

I closed my eyes tight as the video from just moments ago was played on the Titantron. To the Authorities advantage, it was cut and spliced in just the right way. All to make me look like the worst woman in the company.

The evidence was damning enough for me to go from fan favorite to the most hated woman on the roster in just seconds. As soon as the screen went black, Randy was out of Gorilla to take swift advantage. "Well, well, well." The Viper purred into the mic. The sickening tone of his voice instantly turning my stomach. "Who would have known that our very own Lady Shield, had alterier motives the whole time?"

I forced the quickly rising bile back down my stinging throat. Roman clenched and unclenched his fists as he stood beside me. His anger clear, more evident than ever. Superman's hackles raised as he felt the tention coming in waves from his namesake. Mala whimpering sadly, her head pressing into my palm giving me strength. Yet, I couldn't bring my mouth to form words. I could only prepare myself for the WWE Universe's hatred. I played my first move in my demise. Turning to face Roman, I brought my lips to his. Giving the snake exactly what he was impling. That I was nothing more than a two bit whore who didn't care that she was ruining a marriage.

After Smackdown

I had garnered praise from Hunter and Stephanie and the much anticipated hate from the fans. My social media pages had broke the internet from furious fans. Galina had tried to call me multiple times, only to be met with my voicemail. When she gave up on me and finally called her husband, I was never more glad he wasn't angry with me.

I had only heard one side of the conversation but it was the worst side by far.

Roman: You're lucky as hell I answered you.

I hid my face in Seth's side as a fresh batch of tears freed themselves from my bloodshot eyes.

Roman: I'd rather be fired than put Demi through this sideshow. How could you be so self-centered? What about Joelle? Did you ever think about what it would do to our daughter to see her aunt kissing her father?

The conversation had seemed to last forever. Galina having an answer for every question Roman threw at her. Dean had taken Seth's place, letting me cry on his shoulder. The Architect had heard enough and needed an escape. The Lunatic whispered profanities as he coddled me.

At some point I had fallen asleep from sheer emotional exhaustion as I woke in a dark room, on a bed way to spacious for just one body. To my surprise, four huge k9's filled the emptiness as an overly large body occupied the overtley small couch. Staying as quiet as I could, I made my way to the bathroom. My facial features reflecting the emotional toll the day had taken on me.

I hadn't heard movement behind me until a second face appeared in the reflective glass a few feet away me. "I didn't mean to wake you." My voice was still scratchy from all the crying.

"You didn't." His eyes cast toward his knees as Lunatic and Architect sat with their heads cocked to the side. I just shook my head.

"Of course they did." Leaving the bathroom I flopped onto the now abandoned couch. Pulling my knees to my chest I rested my head against them. "You should take the bed. My height is more suited for the sofa." I was greeted by a harsh chuckle.

"Not happening." His long hair flowed in the gentle breeze the shake of his head had caused. I caught a couple of strands, smoothing it between my fingers. The Samoan tilted his mane in my direction, his eyes slowly sliding closed.

I couldn't help but smile at the action. Matt had the same reaction. You could calm even the most savage male in the Anoa'i line by simply caressing their locks. I envied them for that reason. "Maybe I should just quit." I sighed heavily. Not realize I had spoke aloud.

Le sat bolt upright, jolting me from my not so hidden thoughts. "What about the guys? Our family? What about me?" The pain in this deep voice made a phishure form in my already fractured heart.

"Don't do that." Purposefully pulling myself up from the sofa as I made my way to the panaramic window.

"What?" It was easier to talk to Joe when I couldn't read every line of betrayal that I knew was running across his chizzled features. (Hey, I'm his sister-in-law. I ain't freakin dead. Which you'd have to be not to see how damn attractive the Greek God is.)

I shook my head slowly. "Don't act like I mean more to you than I do. That I mean more to your family than I do." I closed my eyes quickly as I felt the heat of his body now behind me. I had to hold onto my resolve. "I want out of this storyline!" I stomped my foot like a rebelling toddler.

"You want out of this because you couldn't see me as more than your husband's brother?" I don't know when that random thought had even crossed his mind. How could he be turning this into his fault, but it did seem to be a talent he possessed.

"That isn't it at all." I could feel the sting forming behind my eyes. How could I tell him the truth when I knew it would make him run. How could I tell him without repulsing him beyond belief? I couldn't and if I truly wanted an out, the truth would be my best escape. "Galina chose wrong."

"Care to explain what you mean?" His arms folded over his chest as he waited for my answer. Here goes nothing, or should I say here goes everything.

I forced myself to turn and face him. Licking the dryness from my lips the words tumbled out effortlessly. "She chose wrong, Le. It would be easy for me to forget it is just a storyline. It would be easy for me to blur the lines between fiction and reality. I can't take the chance of loosing you or our family because my heart won out over my brain." I hadn't looked up from the floor once during my explanation, now I had no choice. His finger slid beneath my chin, guiding Blue eyes to now honey Brown ones.

"Wanna know what I think?" He spoke slowly as if explaining something complicated to a child. "You are just now realizing what my wife already knows. Sure, it all started out as innocent fun, but it's more now. For all three of us. Hunter and Stephanie want convincing... we'll be so damn convincing that no one will be able to tell it's just a bunch of words and actions on a piece of paper." The familiar, sexy grin took control of his lips.

"You can't be serious!" My voice squeaking with shock. "Who in the hell would believe a god had fallen for a whale?" I gestured down his flawless body, then my own full figured one.

I didn't miss the wicked gleam in his eyes as he placed his lips dangerously close to my ear. "Guess my brother never told you how jealous I was that he met you first."

Gasping, I slapped his chest. "Leati Joseph Anoa'i!" I half shouted, feeling the blood heat my cheeks. "You ain't gotta lie."

He was already shaking his head in rebuff. "I don't lie. Believe that." Strong hands had fallen to my waist and my head went fuzzy. The way Le touched me was like a silk sheet of protection. Only this time it was mixed with a tad bit of possession. Sure, only three people knew the true nature of mine and Le's relationship. Two stood in an intimate embrace. One slept peacefully in Pensacola, Fl.

The feel of his plump lips claiming mine never ceased to make my knees buckle and my heart race.


End file.
